Intelligence
Summary The user has intelligence that is significantly above average to above the standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, self-awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Strategies are after all one of the one of the key importance to winning and fighting any battles, without it, it will just be mindless chaos and frontal attacks leading to needless deaths. In Use of Creating Profiles Intelligence is one of the most difficult things to define when trying to dissertation from all the likely categories above, in essence, Intelligence can reflect all these things. So trying to define this for any faction or individual character is like trying to find a hay in a needle stack and difficult to use in Vs debates, a simple solution is to focus on the particular area that they possess. Intellectual Quotients An intelligence quotient, or IQ is a scientific attempt to score the intelligence of individuals in real life through testing. It is a common occurrence in fiction for authors to give their characters IQ scores, often exceptionally high ones, and while some scientists believe IQ has validity in real life, it makes for a very poor measuring stick in fiction. An author can give a character as ridiculously high of an IQ as they want, whether it be over 200, 314, 5, 000, or even 10^30, but without feats, these numbers are meaningless, only acting as confirmation that they are much smarter than normal humans. Just like Power levels of any fictional universe, which is nonsensical to use when trying to tie it in with Attack Potency/Durability/Speed/Reaction/Lifting/Striking Strength. Without actual information or feats to give an accurate level of consistence between each individual number it creates all sorts of problems. Even in the real world, though real life IQs can help an individual in society, that does not make them unable to know everything. Possible Classification While Intelligence should not be considered a rank in most regards, it should be noted that here and other Vs debates websites attempt to classify different types of intelligence, here is a list from VSBattles Wiki: Mindless: Those few beings that are literally mindless and have no capacity for intelligence at all. Animalistic: Beings, such as animals, that only possess basic reasoning, awareness, and problem-solving skills. While various animals, such as chimpanzees, may possess higher capacities for such things, their intelligence would still remain animalistic. Below Average: Characters of below average intellects and unremarkable skills. Average: Characters of average intelligence. While they have more developed intelligence in certain subjects, in many cases, their overall intelligence remains average. Above Average: Characters that show greater cognitive ability than the norm, but do not particularly stand out in any intellectual or academic fields. Gifted: Character that demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields. Genius: Individuals with an exceptional capacity for knowledge and intelligence, generally in one area of varying depth, often possessed by fictional scientists and strategists. This level of intelligence is the level of actual geniuses and famous intellectuals in the real world and, in lieu of better feats, should be the default intelligence category for fictional characters treated as if they have exceptional or superhuman intelligence. Extraordinary Genius: Individuals whose knowledge spreads over many fields of science and who vastly surpass the intellects of the smartest humans on Earth. At this level, many are capable of creating futuristic technology, executing complex strategies even under high pressure, and potentially even accurately predicting the future through sheer mental calculations, or outperforming supercomputers. This is where super scientists of exceptional scientific knowledge begin to appear. Supergenius: The highest level of non-omniscient intellect, possessed by those individuals with unfathomably superhuman intelligence and usually extensive mastery of most, or all, branches of science. Characters of such a scale tend to be super scientists capable of creating impossibly advanced physics-defying and reality-warping fantasy technology even with just household items, and outsmarting even other extremely intelligent individuals. Supergeniuses can often easily process calculations beyond modern humanity's combined capabilities on their own, and quickly come up with extremely complex plans. Nigh-Omniscient: Characters who have knowledge of nearly everything, with only minuscule gaps existing in their knowledge. Omniscient: Characters who know literally everything. Be aware that even if they may know everything in their own setting that this does not grant them knowledge of beings from outside of it. Category:Skills Category:Profile Category:Information